Retrouvaille
by Maria Jack
Summary: Charles et Erik, à la recherche de mutants pour les aider, s'étonnent que Logan, qu'il voulait embaucher, mentionne le nom du frère aîné de Charles. Celui-ci a disparu pendant un long moment, et Logan, aidé par Charles, se décidera à le retrouver. HxH : Charles x Erik & Wesley x Logan


L'atmosphère des bars lui plaisait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait. Enfin, il devait sûrement apprécier même avant, après tout, ça ne fait que quelques années que sa mémoire fonctionnait. Les gens y ruminent des bouts de pain trop cuit en maugréant des insultes contre le système. D'autres draguent les minettes qui se déhanchent sur les nouveaux airs de musique. Logan quant-à lui se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

L'odeur de l'alcool se mélangeait à celle de la fumée. Il crut reconnaître une marque de cigarette particulière, un vague espoir s'empara de lui alors qu'il dérivait le regard dans la salle. Il soupira une fois sa recherche terminée. Il devait arrêter de se faire des idées. Arrêter d'y penser.

Ce jour là, Logan ne demandait rien à personne, hormis au barman qui lui servait un whisky. Il tirait régulièrement sur son cigare, profitant de pouvoir encore le faire dans les lieux public, malgré tous les soit-disant spécialistes qui luttent contre le tabagisme passif. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un inconnu l'accoste aujourd'hui, pas avec son allure de camionneur mal léché.

Pourtant, deux hommes vinrent l'entourer. Tentants, certes, mais son humeur ne se prêtait en rien à jouer les invertis libérés.

« Excusez moi, je m'appelle Erik Lensherr.

- Charles Xavier. »

Le voix de ce dernier interpella Logan, si bien qu'un frisson le traversa. Ça ne devait être qu'une impression.

« Allez vous faire enculer tous les deux. »

Il voulut ajouter « par un autre que moi », mais se retint. Il prit une bouffée alors que le couple s'éloignait, repensant à cette voix. La curiosité prit le dessus sur lui, il se décida donc de passer un coup d'œil sur eux. Il déglutit en observant le dos de Charles qui passait la porte. Il termina d'un coup sa boisson, posa l'argent sur le comptoir avant de se lever pour les suivre.

Une fois dehors, il les observa un instant marcher, prit d'un doute. Il pouvait très bien se tromper. Après tout, l'homme disait s'appeler Charles Xavier. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses hanches. Il était impossible qu'il se fourvoyait à ce point : il s'agissait forcément de lui.

« Wesley ?»

Le télépathe se figea en plein mouvement. Il n'avait plus entendu se prénom depuis quoi... Six ans ? Erik s'arrêta également, étonné par la réaction de son ami. Logan amorça un pas vers lui, mais se reprit. Si l'homme devant lui se nommait vraiment Wesley, s'il se trouvait vraiment être le Wesley auquel il pensait, il venait de lui parler comme s'il ne se connaissait pas, avant de s'éloigner sans remord aux côtés d'un autre.

Charles finit par se retourner pour observer son interlocuteur. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa tempe pour fouiller son esprit. En ressortant de sa tête, il ignorait s'il devait être joyeux, triste ou tout simplement traumatisé.

« Je ne suis pas Wesley. »

Wolverine n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'approcha de lui pour voir son visage de plus près. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être Wesley et lui ressembler autant ?

« C'est... C'est mon frère. »

Les deux autres mutants tombèrent des nus.

« Tu as un frère Charles ?

- J'ai un frère et un demi frère. Wesley est mon aîné de quatre ans. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'on peut nous confondre. »

Logan fronça les sourcils. A lui non plus on n'avait jamais parlé d'un frère.

« Vous êtes la première personne à me donner de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs années.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit sur lui.

- On est peut-être pas à l'endroit rêvé pour parler, remarqua Erik. »

Effectivement, les passants risquaient de trouver très intéressante une discussion concernant un télépathe, un manipulateur de métal et un homme à griffes. Le trio se dirigea donc vers l'hôtel qu'occupait les deux amis. Il s'installèrent dans une chambre.

« J'ai vu dans votre esprit la relation que vous avez avec mon frère.

- Dans mon esprit ? »

La voix de Charles résonna dans la tête de Logan qui le fixait avec stupeur.

« Comment vous faites ça ?

- Comment se fait-il que votre squelette soit en adamantium ? Questionna Erik, n'appréciant pas le ton de Logan. »

Ce fut au tour du télépathe d'être surpris. Pour lui montrer ce qu'il disait, Erik fit léviter sans problème le corps de Logan.

« Fascinant.

- Nous sommes des mutants. Comme vous. »

Wolverine hocha la tête. Il flottait toujours dans les airs, sous le contrôle total de Magneto. Ce dernier étudiait le métal sur lui. Il se serait fait un plaisir de découvrir l'étendu de sa maîtrise sur l'homme, mais Charles l'en empêcha.

« Erik, tu peux le reposer maintenant. »

Il tournait lentement sa main, et le corps lévitant suivait ses mouvements. Avoir autant de pouvoir sur un corps lui donnait un sentiment de puissance des plus exquis. Son regard effraya même Charles, qui serra son avant bras.

« Erik, arrête ça ! »

Il papillonna des yeux alors que Logan retrouvait la terre ferme ainsi que sa mobilité. Le contrôleur de métal marmonna une vague excuse avant de servir un verre de whisky à chacun.

« Wesley ne vous a sûrement pas parlé de sa famille.

- Il parlait pas beaucoup de son passé. Vu que moi non plus, je ne posais pas de question.

- A dix-huit ans, ma mère et mon beau père l'ont chassé de chez nous, à cause de son attirance pour...

- Les hommes, pas la peine de prendre des pincettes, grogna Logan. »

Le polonais dévisagea Charles avec interrogation. Bien sur, être gay à leur époque ne présageait rien de bon, mais il supposait qu'étant le frère d'un mutant qui a caché sa mutation et celle d'une petite polymorphe, Wesley aurait pu dissimuler son homosexualité. Le télépathe se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné. Ils n'avaient jamais aborder ce sujet, il ignorait si Erik ressentait une quelconque animosité face à cela.

« Il a préféré rompre tout contact avec Raven et moi parce qu'il disait que " ses affaires ne nous concernaient pas ". Mais au bout de deux ans on s'est revu. Il gagnait sa croûte avec des travaux de ci de là. A ce moment il venait me voir assez souvent pour que j'apaise ses crises.

- Ses crises, c'est quand il voit tout plus précisément ? Demanda Logan qui s'était déjà interrogé à ce sujet.

- C'est un mutant ? Ajouta Erik.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit dû à une mutation comme la notre. C'est juste... Enfin, je ne l'explique pas vraiment. Peu après ses vingt-et-un ans, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un travail qui correspondait plus à ses attentes. Il avait une confiance en lui qu'il intériorisait d'habitude. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. »

Charles dévisagea Logan, attendant une réponse positive. Il mordilla son cigare avant d'acquiescer.

« J'ai été chargé d'aller l'embaucher. On a passé trois ans ensemble à faire notre boulot. »

Le télépathe savait très bien qu'ils n'exerçaient pas uniquement leur travail ensemble, mais s'interdit toute réflexion. Très sincèrement, Erik ne s'intéressait pas à la vie de cet homme, ni même du dénommé Wesley. Cependant cette discussion lui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui disait tout savoir le concernant.

« Quel genre de boulot ?

- On était payé pour faire des choses en toutes discrétions. Le genre de truc qu'on ne raconte pas.

- Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda Charles.

- Parti. »

La voix de Logan se voulait dure, mais un trouble s'y logeait. Après le temps passé à ses côtés, il s'était attaché à cette boule de nerfs de Wesley. Pourtant ce dernier avait été d'une clarté exemplaire : « On bosse ensemble, on baise si on en a envie, mais pas de lien ». Wolverine se souvenait avoir sourit, lui avoir serrer la main en acceptant le deal.

« On a eu une complication durant une mission. Il a pété les plombs et s'est tiré. »

Il ne désirait en rien s'étaler le sujet, pour bien se faire comprendre sur ce point, il vida son verre d'alcool d'une traite.

« Donc si tu voulais des informations sur lui, c'est raté.

- Non pas du tout. On était venu vous voir pour quelque chose de totalement différent. Je vous ai repéré car vous êtes un mutant comme nous. La CIA a besoin de nous pour empêcher la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Erik fronça les sourcils. Aucun des mutants qu'ils avaient rencontrés n'avait de réelle raison d'aller au combat. Surtout pas pour défendre des humains.

« Si une guerre nucléaire éclate, nous serons tous en danger.

- J'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur de ça. »

Comme démonstration, il appliqua le bout brûlant de son cigare contre sa main et leur montra la cicatrisation.

« De toutes façons, avec une ossature comme la votre, vous êtes quasiment immortel, jugea Magneto.

- C'est quoi ces conneries sur mes os ?

- Votre squelette est recouvert d'un métal, l'adamantium. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle existait vraiment, et surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse la manipuler. Mais visiblement, on va l'a appliqué. Vous devriez le savoir non ?

- J'ai des troubles de la mémoire. »

Les deux hommes se dardèrent du regard. Logan n'appréciait guère qu'un autre que lui puisse le contrôler, alors que le polonais se délectait de son pouvoir. Charles soupira. Logan pouvait leur être d'une grande aide, il fallait trouver des arguments pour le persuader de les suivre.

« Je peux fouiller dans votre cerveau pour vous faire ré-accéder à votre mémoire. »

La bête tourna les yeux vers lui. Pendant une seconde, la ressemblance faciale des deux frères le choqua, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Comment je saurais que vous n'inventez pas ?

- Acceptez de nous aider, et je vous mettrais sur la piste de votre passé perdu. Aillez confiance, après tout, je suis le frère de Wesley.

- On verra ça demain. Vous serez toujours là ?

- Départ à neuf heures.

- Ouai. »

Logan grogna son dernier mot en s'éclipsant, claquant la porte dans son dos. Les mutants restants se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que Erik hausse les épaules.

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé au final. »

Charles se contenta de lui répondre par un rire discret, avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Il s'inquiétait rarement pour son frère, il savait bien que même s'il pouvait énerver un moine bouddhiste, son côté débrouillard le protégeait toujours. Cependant la dernière image qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Logan l'effrayait. Wesley, entouré de cadavres, hurlait de douleur.

Erik ignorait quelle réaction serait la plus adaptée à ce moment. Les relations humaines l'incommodait au possible. Pourtant il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

« Charles... Tu veux parler ?

- Je me demande où est Wesley.

- Tu pourrais le trouver avec le Cerebro ?

- Ça va être dur. Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'humains sur Terre. Et même si je le trouve, il faudrait aller le chercher, nous n'avons pas le temps pour l'instant. Il faut entraîner les jeunes et s'occuper de Shaw. »

Un nouveau soupir s'extirpa des lèvres du télépathe. Son ami se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une idée lumineuse.

« Trouve le et envoie ce Logan le chercher.

- Il n'aimerait pas que j'interfère dans sa vie.

- Il devrait comprendre que son frère se fait du souci non ?

- Disons qu'il a mauvais caractère. »

Erik se permit une moue amusée.

« Logan n'est pas un ange non plus à première vue. »

Charles fit quelques pas dans la salle, la tête baissée, en plein dilemme avec lui même. La situation de son frère l'alarmait, d'autant plus qu'il semblait s'être éloigné de Wolverine, mais l'apprentissage des jeunes paraissait plus important pour l'instant.

« Si tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en lui, j'irais avec le trouver.

- Tu es essentiel pour toutes les opérations Erik, personne ne connaît mieux Shaw que toi. »

* * *

Je peux pas croire que j'ai posté ce prologue.

...


End file.
